


A group of simps and their struggles

by KasperKeyyyy



Series: Tales of the SMP [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Songfic, this is for my fave discord server <33
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasperKeyyyy/pseuds/KasperKeyyyy
Summary: Fundy relishes the moments like this. The ones where Sapnap and H laugh and they aren’t afraid to wear feminine clothes and makeup around them. The ones where Sam and Punz aren’t afraid to tease Dream and XD relentlessly. The ones where George and Karl are free to pass out in the middle of conversations and feel safe about it. The ones where Sam and Fundy can impress the others with their redstone knowledge. The ones where 5 comes home safe from his space killing games and bakes pastries with Punz and Sam. The ones where his boys aren't afraid of the world.Fundy Harem songfic
Relationships: fundy harem - Relationship
Series: Tales of the SMP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Marceline, your breathing in gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline by WILLOW
> 
> Your breathing in gasoline and im here to help you. 
> 
> Fundy likes it whem his boys are happy  
> Sapnap laughs again and the others are startled at first but make it their mission to hear him laugh again

I can't live another life  
Spend another time  
I can't spit another rhyme on Gaia  
Guns and wars won't stop the fights  
Not inside your mind  
Love and communion, there's nothing better  
Cheeks get redder  
There's nothing better  
Even in rough weather  
It's raining knives, like all the time  
And I'm alive, Irayo Eywa, we're alive

Fundy relishes the moments like this. Even after the war. Sam made the giant bed they lay on with H’s help. He's curled up in George's arms as Sam and 5 patch everyone up. George is half asleep and Sap teases him and giggles. Everyone stops what they’re doing and Sap blushes “what?” he questions with a giggle and catches Karl and Dream. XD laughs “He laughs again” Fundy grins and Punz snorts. Fundy missed that laugh. He missed everyone laughs. H notices his silence and asks him what's up. 

What's up with your dad up in the nightosphere?  
Your tears, they're cleansing all my spheres  
You touch my hair, I'm playing on your bass  
But we don't care, we're messing up your space  
You got nowhere to live, but you'll go back to space  
Huh, take me with you  
I'm sick of mildew  
I'm sick of all of these humans telling me what to do  
They make you stupid, but we are from Nibiru  
Remember your cosmic roots

Fundy just grins and tells them- his boyfriends- that he misses their laughs. And Sam grins and worms his way into the Punz-George-Dream-Karl-Fundy pile. Punz snorts and pulls Sap, 5 and XD into the pile. Injuries forgotten for a moment as Fundy relishes the moment. He knows he'll have to split up in the morning with 5 being dragged into countless space games, Punz, Sam and Dream being forced back to the prison that nearly broke Sam and Karl, Sap, George and Fundy thrown into the mix of what nation do we serve? He knows XD will have to go back to the End. A wince from Sapnap drives them out of their cuddle pile as Sam drags him over to the adjoining bathroom and Fundy giggles as Sam berates him lovingly as Dream holds his hand and stitches up the arsonist's arm. The others watch with fond smiles and Punz jumps in to tease Sam. Fundy accepts Sap in his arms. They all crowd around because they know how much Sap and Karl hate needles and Karl looks away while Sam stitches his arm. Sam Coos softly and murmurs apologies as he does it. 

Marceline, I'm coming to get you, girl  
We're flying so high, let's catch a ride on lady unicorn  
Marceline, Marceline  
Marceline, you're breathing in gasoline  
Fundy relishes the moments like this. The ones where Sapnap and H laugh and they aren’t afraid to wear feminine clothes and makeup around them. The ones where Sam and Punz aren’t afraid to tease Dream and XD relentlessly. The ones where George and Karl are free to pass out in the middle of conversations and feel safe about it. The ones where Sam and Fundy can impress the others with their redstone knowledge. The ones where 5 comes home safe from his space killing games and bakes pastries with Punz and Sam.


	2. I just needed comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something, no. Someone deep inside Punzs head is telling him to leave. To let Fundy and his boys go. That they're only with him for the money. He cant shake the feeling that they dont love him
> 
> Or in which, Fundy and The Boys convince Punz hes worth more to them than the money he has.
> 
> Song: Comfort Crowd- Conan Gray

This hurt that I'm holding's getting heavy  
But I'ma keep a smile on my shoulders 'til I'm sweaty  
Begging on my knees  
Screamin', someone come and help me  
But by the time they're there  
I've already hid the body 

Punz sat on his bed that seemed too big for his room and hugged his knees. He promised himself he wouldn't cry. He let out a choked sob and hid his face. XD frowned and Fundy raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who heard that." 

"XD? Whats wrong? What'd you hear?" Karl rested a hand on their shoulder and watched Sam set his glass down and make his way to the blonds room. Sapnap and H followed Sam who pushed the door open and walked over to Punz. Soon the others filed in and sat on the bed. Punz laid his head on Sam's stomach and let the creeper hybrid run his hands through his hair. Fundy curled his tail around Punz while Dream, 5 and George gathered blankets. 

My breath's gettin' short and I'm unsteady  
Wellin' up in tears as I lay upon your belly  
Telling you I'm fine  
I don't really need nobody  
But you say through a sigh  
That I said that lie already 

"Talk to us, Punzo" H coos softly and wipes the tears that spill out of those gorgeous ice blue eyes. Sapnap frowns and worms his way into Punzs arms. XD and Karl bring over water and snacks. Punz sniffs and rubs his eyes. More tears fall out of his eyes as he struggles to form the words he needs to say. He can't help the choked noises that fall from his chapped lips and Sam grabs his hands and tells him to follow his breathing and Punz listens. 

I just needed company now  
Yeah, I just needed someone around  
Yeah, I don't care what song that we play  
Or mess that we make  
Just company now  
Comfort crowd  
Comfort crowd 

"I feel like you guys only love me for my money..." He sits up and curls into Sams side as Sapnap frowns. Dream sets his mask aside and places his hands on Punzs cheeks. 

"We love you for you, blondie. We could care less about the money" H huffs out as he plants a kiss on the blonds head. The others nod and pull him into a cuddle pile. Punz sniffs and curls into a ball "we love you for you, Punzo. Not the money". Punz chokes on his words and he watches tears fall down his face and ruin Sam's redstone contaminated shirt. Sam helps him sit up and the green haired man takes a washcloth to the blonds face. H runs a hand through the long blond hair and pulls it into a tight but loose ponytail. 

We rot, thinkin' lots about nothing  
Yeah, I could spend a lifetime  
Sitting here talkin'  
And even if I cry all over your body  
You don't really mind  
Say you like your shirt soggy 

"Sorry Sam. Your shirts all wet." Punz mumbles and accepts the water bottle Karl hands him. Sam snorts and kisses Punzs cheek and gives him that soft smile they all melt at the sight of. George settles for rummaging through their shared closet for Sam's green hoodie while Fundy wiggles his way into the Sapnap-Punz cuddle pile. 

"I dont mind, babe. You okay now?" Punz nods amd Karl plays their playlist with a grin. Sam changes his shirt and opens his arms for the group cuddle pile. XD sets the water bottle on the bedside table and pulls Punz into the cuddle pile. Punz sighs softly and and curls imto their arms. Fundy nuzzles Punzs cheek and the blond giggles. Fundy grins and kisses his nose softly. 

Yeah, I just needed company now  
Yeah, I just needed someone around  
Yeah, I don't care what song that we play  
Or mess that we make  
Just company now  
Comfort crowd  
Comfort crowd 

Fundy hums along to the song. Punz falls asleep and dreams of a white happy wedding and every grin he'd die for. Dream can't help but coo softly and take a picture of Karl, Sap, Punz and Fundy curled up next to Sam and XD. George, 5 and H giggle amd pull Dream into the cuddle pile. 

We mess around  
And laugh too loud  
And make the sounds  
We try to hide when people are around  
By blood we're bound  
Through ups and downs  
Through smiles and pouts  
Comfort crowd  
You can always count on 

Punz pouts in the morning when Karl shows him the picture Dream took and Fundy cant help but pull the bee into a soft kiss. The others laugh and press kisses to the blonds face and hair. Sam snorts, kisses Punzs cheek and goes to cook breakfast with 5 "your cute. You feeling better this morning?" Punz nods and accepts the plate of pancakes from 5. H grins and wraps his arms around Sam's waist. Sam laughs and struggles to get out of his arms. Karl and George laugh and chase XD outside. Fundy, Dream and Sap curl up next to Punz. 

Punz smiles and eats his pancakes and leans on Dream who wraps an arm around the blonds shoulder. 

Yeah, I just needed company now  
Yeah, I just needed someone around  
Yeah, I don't care what song that we play  
Or mess that we make  
Just company now  
Comfort crowd

Punz decides to talk to the others about the voices in his head telling him he doesnt deserve them.


	3. Losing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams constant lies threaten to tear the harem apart. Sam and H struggle to keep it together as everyone drifts away. Can Sam and H save it before they lose their boys forever? 
> 
> Losing you- Boy Pablo

How would you feel if I walked up to you one day  
And ripped your heart out?  
How would you feel if I said to you  
That's how I feel you're treating me  
That's how I feel that you're treating me

Sam watched Punz and Sapnap walk away from their house. 5 and XD had already left that morning to go on a space adventure (XD is a curious soul). Fundy, George and Karl left yesterday to go visit Rutabagville. Sam is glad his boys left so they don’t have to see and hear him yell at Dream. He loves him, don't get him wrong, he just wishes Dream hadn’t lied to them. He sighed and glared at Dream “this is what happens when you lie, Dream. Honestly. Did we mean nothing to you? How could you do this to us?” H placed a hand on his shoulder and Sam heard his voice crack “When they all come back you’re going to apologize.” Sam turns on his heel and walks back inside. Dream goes to call for him but is stopped by H. 

'Cause I feel like I'm losing you,   
Oh, how can that be true?  
I know you want me too.   
And how would you feel if I walked up to someone else.   
And ripped their heart out?  
How would you feel if I said to you.   
That's how I feel  
H shook his head and followed Sam inside. Dream dropped his mask on the floor and ran towards the nether, hoping and praying nobody would see his breakdown as he slid to his knees. He sobs and apologizes even though no one will hear him. 

Punz and Sapnap came home to a sobbing Sam being held by H. Punz frowned and kneeled in front of him “Sammy? What's wrong?” Sam shook his head and H pulled Sap and Punz into the cuddle pile. The rest of the harem came home as soon as they heard Sam was upset. Dream stood in the doorway holding his cracked mask as Sam looked at him with such a sad face and oh no Dream is crying again. 

'Cause I feel like I'm losing you  
Oh, how can that be true?  
I know you want me too  
Yeah I feel like I'm losing you  
Oh, how can that be true?  
I know you want me too  
How could you lie to me time and time again?  
I'm getting tired of everything you say  
But I want you anyway

H spares a sad glance at Dream who just falls to his knees. Fundy, Karl and Sapnap, always the ones who forgive first, who forgive so easily slide next to him and pull him into a hug. XD and George are next to forgive. Punz follows because he falls for the puppy dog eyes Fundy gives and 5 sighs and forgives next, with a warning of course. H forgives Dream and threatens him with chopping his head off if he pulls shit like that again. 

Yeah I feel like I'm losing you  
Oh, how can that be true?  
I know you want me too  
Yeah I feel like I'm losing you  
Oh, how can that be true?  
I know you want me too  
(Yeah)

Sam is the last to forgive, with unshed tears welling up in his emerald eyes and black mascara running down his cheeks. He’s the last to mutter “I forgive you but please don’t hurt me like that again” as he collapses in Dreams arms and Dream just mutters apology after apology and promises that as long as he lives, he will never hurt any of them.


End file.
